Chapter Two: Desert Trap
by Saladin-Stories
Summary: The Saints Meet Kayla, And Get Trapped In A Desert Base.


Chapter 2

Desert Trap

" Saladin, Go On Do The Mission, I Don't Want To Stop You From Making The World Free Again ", Randall Said Lying In A Hospital Bed. " Are You Sure? It Won't Feel Right Without My Backup Man ", Saladin Said, Grining. " Yes, Now Go ", Randall Said. Saladin Stands Up, And Walks Out Of The Room. " Get Well Soon Randy ", Said Sarah, Trying To Make A Joke. " Yeah Hurry Up And Heal, We're Gonna Need You ", Scythe Said, Turning And Walking Out Of The Room With Sarah. They Turn The Corner To See Saladin Just Standing There. " Is There A Problem, Saladin? ", Asked Scythe. Saladin Shakes His Head Some Then Walks On Down The Hall. " I Think Without Randall On His Side, He Feels Kinda Unlucky ", Sarah Said, Worried About Saladin. 

Scythe And Sarah, Slowly Made Their Way Into The Meeting Room. They Sat Down And Began To Look Through The Papers On The Desk. Saladin Walks In And He Too Sits Down. " Is There Something On Your Mind Saladin ", Asked Scythe. " Yeah I Might As Well Tell You, Because Were Down One Member I've Called In Someone To Take Randall's Place ", Saladin Said. " Who? ", Sarah Asks, When A Knock Is Heard On The Door. " Come In ", Says Saladin. A Young Female Walks In, With A Large Belt Of C-4s To Time Bombs Around Her Chest, And A Backpack Filled With Other Demolition Gear. She Quickly Catches Scythe's Eyes Who Seems To Be Amazed By Her Beauty. " This Is Kayla, Or ' Kittie ' As She Likes To Go By ", Says Saladin. " Kittie.... ", Scythe Says Staring At Her. She Winks At Him, Which Seems To Shock Saladin And Sarah. " Anyway, Kayla Is The Top Demolitions Officer We Have, Were Going To Need Her When It Comes Down To The Reconosis Mission We Have On Our Hands ", Saladin Says, Pointing To A Picture Of The Desert Base, Lynodia, In The Middle Of The Rotario Desert. " Were Going To Need Her Explosives To Take Control Of This Base ", Saladin Said. " Basically You Need Me To Pop The Top Off Of It, Right? ", Kittie, Said With A Smile. " Yes, Exactly...I Think ", Saladin Said Confused Some. 

The Four Had Been Driving Threw The Desert For What Seems Like Two Hours Without A Sign Of The Base. " Saladin, Are You Sure Were Going The Right Way? ", Scythe Said With A Yawn. " I'm Sure, The Camera From The Helicopter Said It Was Right Around Here Some Where, We'll Find It Eventually ", Saladin Said With " Doubt " In His Mind. They Continued To Drive When Out Of No Where The Humvee They Were In Began To Spin In Circles. Saladin Looked Out The Window And Realized That They Had Gotten Caught In A Sand Whiripool. They Grabbed Everything They Could, And Jumped Out While They Could Still Reach The Top Of The Whiripool. Sarah, Reached The Cliff Of The Whiripool, And Pulled Kayla Up. Saladin Then Pulled Himself Up, When They Realized Scythe Was Still In The Humvee Which Was Now Half Way Swallowed. Kayla Jumped Into The Whiripool After Scythe. The Whiripool Stopped, And Saladin And Sarah Looked Around For The Two. They Searched For What Seemed Like Ten Minutes When Finally A Hand Popped Out Of The Sand And They Both Pulled Kayla Out Who Had Been Able To Get A Hold Of Scythe, And Pull Him Out Of The Humvee. They All Crawled Away From The Remains Of The Whiripool. " Thanks Kittie, You Saved My Life ", Said Scythe, Hugging Her. " No Problem ", She Said, Almost Trying To Keep The Fact That She Was Blushing Hidden. They All Looked Up And Realized That There Was A Large Dune Infront Of Them, Which Had Been Uncovered By The Whiripool. 

They Slowly Made Their Way To The Top Of The Dune. They Began To Look Around The Place To Get A Good Look At What They Were Up Against. " Scythe, You See Them Two Towers. That'll Be What You Go After, You'll Stay Out Here, Just Incase Someone Comes ", Said Saladin. " Gotcha ", Scythe Said, As He Looks At Kayla. Kayla Oddly Smiles At Him Then Picks Up The Backpack Of Explosives, And Follows Saladin And Sarah Down Into The Outside Of The Base. " Let Me Get This ", Sarah Says, As She Pulls Out Her Hot Wiring Kit. She Plays Around With The Door's Pannel For A Few Minutes Then The Door Finally Opens. " Now Scythe, Shoot The Soldiers In The Towers Now ", Saladin Said Over His Radio. Scythe Begins To Shoot The Soldiers In The Tower, When He Realizes That A Soldier Is Walking Around The Outsides Of The Base. " We Got A Boogie Behind You Saladin ", Scythe Says. Saladin And Sarah Hear The Message, But Kayla's Radio Is Messing Up So She Doesn't Realize That She Is Being Targeted. Saladin And Sarah Quickly Hide Behind Some Bushes And Watch On As The Soldier Aims At Kayla. " You Are Tresspassing, Please Drop Your Weapons And Turn Around Slowly ", The Soldier Says. Kayla Does As He Says But In A Quick Second She Is Able To Get Behind The Soldier And Snap His Neck. " Damn, She's Hott, And She's Got Some Nice Moves ", Scythe Says To Himself. " You Can Come Out Now ", Kayla Says Smiling. 

The Three Make Their Way Into The Yard. A Barrage Of Soldiers All Surround Them. " Put Your Weapons Down ", One Soldier Says. " Put Your Hands Up ", Another One Exclaims. Saladin And Sarah Put Their Weapons Down, But Kayla Doesn't Seem To Wanna Listen. She Pulls Off Three Smoke Grenades, And Pulls The Pins. She Throws Them Into The Crowds Of Soldiers, Then She Grabs Sarah's Sub Machine Gun And Begins Blasting Them One By One. Whenever The Smoke Clears All The Soldiers Are Dead, And Or Dieing. " I Think She Might Take Your Job Saladin ", Sarah Says, Grinning. Saladin Rubs His Head Some, Smirking. They Finish Killing Everyone, When Sarah Heres A Beeping Noise Coming From A Tent. They All Walk Into The Tent And Find A Computer That Is Fixed On The Weather. " It Says There Is A Sandstorm Coming ", Sarah Says. " Great, Were Going To Have To Work Quickly ", Saladin Says, As He Grabs Some Timer Detenated Bombs From Kayla. " What Can We Do With These? ", Saladin Asks. " Well I Was Thinking If We Hurry We Could Put Them By The Walls, That Way When The Time Runs Out The Blow Up, And The Base Goes With It ", Kayla Says With A Grin. " Okay You Heard Her, Put These By The Walls, The Radar Says We Have Ten Minutes Before The Storm Hits So Set It For Nine Minutes. They Begin To Place The Explosive's Around The Walls, When Scythe Radios Them And Says, " There Is A Big Storm Right Over The Horizon, I'd Hurry Up Down There ". They Look At Their Watches And See That The Storm Has Picked Up Speed And Will Now Be There In Two Minutes. 

They Finish Up Just As The Storm Begins. They Start To Pick Up Their Gear And Put It On A Humvee Of The Democratic Army, When They Realize That The Sandstorm Is Pushing The Sand Up, So That It'd Cover The Base. " Were Going To Be Trapped! ", Sarah Exclaimed. " Hurry Up! ", Saladin Yelled. The Winds Began To Pick Up Speed, And The Door Is Completly Covered. " How Are We Going To Get Out, " Asked Scythe. " I'll Climb To The Top Of The Wall, And Then Drop The Explosives That Will Be Enough To Clear The Sand ", Kayla Said. " You Won't Have Enough Time To Get Down, The Bombs Will Go Off And Blow The Wall, And You Up With It ", Scythe Said, Worried. " I Don't Care! ", Kayla Screamed As She Stomped Off Towards The Ladder. Scythe Trys To Pull Her Back, But She Picks Him Up And Bodyslams Him Onto The Ground. " Let Her Do It ", Saladin Said, Pulling Scythe Into The Humvee. Kayla Throws Three Grenades Down Onto The Sand, Which Blow Up And Uncovers The Door. The Humvee Pulls Out And Up The Dune. Scythe Gets Out And Watches As The Base Blows Up Behind Them. He Falls To His Knees Almost Crying. They Stand There For Five Minutes Just Watching The Flames. The Storm Passes Quickly, And In Doing It Puts Out The Flames. They Begin To Search For Kayla. They Dig And Dig And Think That She Is Gone For Good, When A Piece Of The Wall Lifts Up, And Out Pops Kayla. She Grins To Them And Gives Them A Thumbs Up. Scythe Quickly Runs Over There, And Out Of The Blue, Kisses Kayla. Kayla Shocked Can Only Kiss Him Back. " Saladin, I Think This Is Going To Be The Start Of A Beautiful Relationship ", Sarah Says, Winking At Him. 

Scythe And Sarah Walk Into The Meeting Room, Where Saladin And Kayla Are Waiting. " Because We Did So Well With Kayla On Our Side, I've Decided To Make Her A Permanent Member Of The Team ", Saladin Said. " Alright! " Scythe Yells, And Then Hugs Kayla.


End file.
